The present invention relates to building construction and in particular to the framing of doors, windows, and other wall penetrations.
Many residential and some commercial buildings have a clapboard type siding of wood, aluminum, or vinyl, during construction or renovation, that must be trimmed to accommodate a wall penetration where a window box or the like is to be mounted.
Typically, a frame is secured to the wall and surrounds the window box, to provide both a visual enhancement to the window as well as an interface for a clean transition with the siding that surrounds the wall penetration. Especially for installations with vinyl siding, the dimensions and tolerances of the various components are quite liberal, such that tight joints cannot be achieved. To minimize leakage in the finished exterior, it is known to attach strips of a heavy, water proof tape over, e.g., window frame nailing flanges after the flanges with window frame have been secured to the wall.